Open Questions
Signature traits of the Girl Genius storyline are its unresolved questions, maddening mysteries, and often unpredictable plot twists, which inevitably become subjects of discussion among the fans. Questions left open by the story, both major and minor, are listed below, with relevant links. See also the Fan Theories forum for some possible answers. Thanks go to all those who contributed to this list. Keep 'em coming! Warning: Spoilers ahead! New readers may wish to get current with the story before going further. On Agatha * Where was Agatha born? Who was present? * What's with the apparent time window Agatha sees at the start of her adventures? Who is the figure speaking to? * How will Agatha reverse the effects of Lucrezia's mind-altering device? Will we see a possessed Agatha again? * Originally, Agatha's locket had the effect of preventing Agatha's spark from breaking through. How did it do this? Did it really kill Omar von Zinzer? (An alternate theory is that he was a revenant and she accidentally ordered him to die.) After Moloch smashed the locket, it seemed to break the effect. Now that it has been returned to Agatha, it has the ability to suppress Lucrezia's possession of her. Did Klaus repair it? Is its apparently repaired state the same as its original state? Did Klaus have any idea what it did? Did it have any effect on him? (Discussion: Agatha's Locket) * Agatha's backup recording appeared to reach Gil's flyer. What happened to it? When will it be discovered? On Castle Heterodyne * Why does the unrepaired castle insist that "the Heterodyne must enter alone"? * Why is the kitchen the only room in which no one has been killed? * We now know there are at least two intelligences controlling different parts of the Castle. Is Zola correct in saying that there could be as many as twelve? (Discussion: Multiple AIs?) * What does the Castle remember? What could it tell us about the night of the attack? Or Lucrezia? Or Bill and Barry's reasons for leaving? Does it know anything else that could help? What will Agatha find inside? Jäger Qvestionz * What sort of trouble was Jenka causing? Who has she been reporting to? * What plans do the Jäger Generals have now that Agatha has revealed her identity? What have they been doing since we last saw them? Do they know Punch and Judy are (presumably still) aboard the castle? * Why was Vole kicked out of the Jägertroth? Why would he want to kill Agatha? See also: discussion on Milvistle and Jenka On Klaus, Gil, Zeetha, and Skifander * Why does Klaus think that Zeetha may intend to kill Gil? And what did they say to each other in that meeting before the circus came alive? * What are Gil's questions for Klaus and what are Klaus's answers? Why hasn't Klaus shared any of this information with Gil yet? * Who is Klaus' wife? * How much does Zeetha understand now that she's talked to Gil? On Klaus specifically * We saw Klaus enslaved with a special Spark-infecting wasp. What became of that? * Is there a simple theory to explain why every woman with the spark that Klaus has known has tried to kill him? (Other than the fact that his personality just seems to invite that sort of reaction, that is. :P) * What happened to his brothers? * Who sabotaged the airship the Baron was on as he was being rushed to the hospital? Was it just another random assassination attempt? On Tarvek, The Council, and the Knights of Jove * Is Tarvek behind the recent bit of culture in Vienna? Is it a coincidence that the actors look so much like him, Agatha, and Gil? * Tarvek's last known location was Sturmhalten, unconscious and severely wounded. Where is he now? Did Wulfenbach troops take him in or did he somehow manage to meet up with his allies? * Does Tarvek have other goals in addition to ruling Europa? How does he plan to accomplish this? Who is he working with? * What sort of deal did he make with Lucrezia while she was still in control of Agatha? Do they still have a deal after she shot him in the back? * Who is the Council that Oublenmach and Strinbeck (and Zola and Tiktoffen) report to? Are they allied with the Fifty Families? * Are the Knights of Jove who attacked Mechanicsburg, and who were defeated by Gil, the same Order that Tarvek's father Aaronev led? How are the Knights of Jove related to the Council? * How does the Storm King opera end? What was the true version of those events? How does it all relate to what's taking place now? * Are there two Selnikovs or are they the same person? * How was Tarvek able to produce the Heterodyne hum? Was it from ordinary memory, an innate ability, recorded and replayed, or mechanically produced? (Discussion: Tarvek's humming) Unfinished History * What terrible thing did Barry believe Klaus had done, but Klaus insisted didn't make sense? What did Klaus learn from Beetle's notes? * Who was responsible for the near-destruction of Castle Heterodyne and how did it happen? * What were the circumstances of Klaus Barry's death? * Was Lucrezia really a villain all along or is there more to her story? * What transpired between Von Pinn and Lucrezia to make the former so angry? * At what point in the future is the time travel device being used by Agatha and Gil? Why is future Gil dressed like a Geisterdame? Why are they looking for von Zinzer's gunboat crew? Von Zinzer is wearing a Heterodyne trilobite; perhaps he will continue to serve Agatha after their current escapades in Castle Heterodyne? Missing Persons * What happened to Bill Heterodyne? * What happened to the original version of Lucrezia? * Why did Barry leave? Where is he now? * Where are Clank!Lucrezia and the Geisterdamen at this point? * Where are Theo, Sleipnir, Z, Zulenna, etc.? * Will Master Payne and the Circus figure into the story again? * Will The Unstoppable Higgs make a reappearance? * Is the Loremistress Milvistle really dead? * Is Lady Vrin really dead or does she have still a role to play? * Where is Dingbot Prime? * What happened to the recreated body of Madame Olga? * Does anything remain of the other Muses? * When will Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer show up again? Miscellany * How did DuPree start working for the Baron? * Dupree claims she wasn't responsible for the burned out town where she witnessed the time window. If not, then who or what was? Is it significant? * What does the Heterodyne Device (Atlas Controller, Mary's bedside lamp) really do? (Discussion: The Heterodyne Device) * What is the nature of Moxana's abilities and what are her goals? * At the beginning of Volume 7, a young lady named Arella is telling Carson about the latest rumors. Who is she? * What is the given name of Agatha's new assistant-to-be? * What is the correct spelling of "von Mekkahn/Mekken/Mekkhan"? * What happened between Gil and Othar in Paris? * What is Skifandrian society like? Is it as matriarchal as many suspect? What sort of status does it assign males? * Did Ognian become a papa before or after he was Jägerized? Is there such a thing as being only part Jäger? (Discussion: Jäger Offspring) * What was Lucrezia working on at Sturmhalten? * Who is Chump, anyway? Category:Fan Theories